


A Night with Morning-Star

by QueenB01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenB01/pseuds/QueenB01
Summary: Your last night in the Devildom is spent with the Avatar of Pride alone.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 10





	1. No Loose Ends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hanging out with six of the demon brothers, you've decided to leave the party and find the eldest brother.

Tonight is my last night in the House of Lamentation with the seven demon brothers I grew to love and care about so much. At first, they (mostly Levi, Lucifer, Beel, and Satan) were intimidating to say the least. But, after everything we've been through, I love them no matter what. 

I was hanging out all the demon brothers except one. Lucifer. He wasn't up here with us, so I assume he was somewhere in this house. I told Beel and Belphegor that I was going to get I drink and left to see Lucifer. 

As I walked through the hallway of the House of Lamentation, I heard the faint sound of music coming from downstairs. I followed the music to the library, and the door to the secret study was open. I could hear music coming from inside. Could Lucifer be in there? I thought. 

I thought about going inside and heard Lucifer announce, "The door's open." When I entered the study, I am met with the eldest brother leaning his back against the desk, his arms crossed and his ruby red eyes staring at me. "It sounds like quite the party up in the attic." He says.

I laugh nervously, worrying that me and the boys were being too loud. "Y-yeah." I responded as I scratch the back of my neck. Lucifer looks at the record player as it plays a song."And thanks to the fact that everyone else is up there, I get to stay here and enjoy my music in peace." 

The music he was listening to sounded somewhat familiar. "What is this you're listening to?"

He smiled at me. "It's nice, don't you think? This is the cursed vinyl edition of The Tale of the Seven Lords soundtrack, which you managed to borrow from Levi for me."

I sweat dropped as I remembered the curse that came with listening to this vintage soundtrack. "Um, don't people say that you'll die if you listen to it?"

Lucifer nodded. "That's right. I see you haven't forgotten the story behind it." He then picks up the case that held the music and gazes at it. "Still... it's true that all humans involved in its creation died mysteriously, but that was nothing more than coincidence."

He places the case down and takes a step forward. "And even if this soundtrack really was cursed, look who you've got by your side right now. You're standing here chatting with one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom. So you don't have anything to worry about, now do you?"

I was going to say something, but the look in Lucifer's eyes made me stay silent. He looks at his desk then said, "... It was in this very room that I selected you for our exchange program."

He gazes back at me. "When I first welcomed you here, I was only doing it for Diavolo. I figured that if you managed to survive a year here without any incidents, that was really all I could ask for. And even if things didn't go as planned, as long as I could keep you from getting eaten by any of the lower-level demons, everything would be all right. That's what I thought..."

A smile of interest emerges on his feature. "But I somehow managed to choose a human who's such a magnet for trouble that it almost defies belief, wouldn't you say? There were times when I thought that I'd made a mistake by choosing you."

I wondered what he thought about me now compared to those times, but I have so much shame and regret for all the trouble I caused for the seven brothers, that the only word that came out of my mouth with my head hung down was "Sorry..."

Lucifer chuckled under his breath. "It's far too late to be trying to butter me up with apologies, you know?" I raise my head wanting to hear more. "Also, there's no need, because things are different now. I made the right choice in selecting you for the program. You've kept me quite entertained over the past year."

He gave me a smile. "In fact, it's probably the MOST I've been in my whole life. "

I was glad to hear his thoughts about me. I remembered the first time we met when I first appeared in the Devildom. Everything happened so fast. Then, I remembered the time we danced together at Diavolo's castle. He was just worried about Diavolo and his brothers and just wanted to make sure I wasn't a threat. There was also the memory when the brothers tricked me and Lucifer into being alone together so Lucifer would make a pact with me. He said I was special. I also remember the vision I had of Lucifer saying goodbye to Lilith. 

"So then, (Y/N)... have you done all you set out to do here in the Devildom? No unfinished business? No Loose ends?"

To Be Continued...


	2. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made a pact with the Avatar of Pride. So, that means you belong to him.

". . . Have you done all you set out to do here in the Devildom? No unfinished business? No loose ends?"

My thoughts went back to the first time I met Belphegor. When I started my goal to form pacts with all seven of the demon brothers. 

"I still haven't made a pact with you." I responded. 

"A pact, you say?" Lucifer glances at the lit fireplace in thought. "I see. You've made pacts with all of my brothers, which just leaves me . . ."

He faces me and walks closer as he speaks. "Do you really want to make a pact with me? Truly? I don't know how my brothers felt about making a pact with you, but I am more than a name to be crossed off of your list." My back was now against the closed door of the secret study. 

His tone became strict. "I can't have you lumping me together with everyone else. That won't do." He changes into his demon form to intimidate me. During my time in the Devildom, there were moments when the brothers' demon forms would easily make me tense. But not anymore. I'm not afraid of the. Especially Lucifer (sometimes). To me, they are not a name to be crossed off, they're my friends and family here in the Devildom. My second home. The door of the study was not locked and allowing me a choice to run. However, I won't run. I will stand my ground. 

Lucifer's serious expression changes as I moved a little so that I no longer had my back against the door and looked him in the eye with confidence. "You aren't going to run? You've certainly got guts, don't you?"

I put one of my hands on my hip and smiled. "One of my most beloved aspects, right?"

"Actually, I've always found that aspect of you irritating."

I giggled at his response. He continued. "But, as irritating as it is, it's even more endearing."

"Now, listen and listen well. I will not be your possession. I won't belong to you. **You will belong to me.** " My cheeks turned half the shade of red as Lucifer's eyes and my heart pounded so loud that I swear that Lucifer could hear it.

"So, what will it be?" He smiled at me. "Will you make a pact with me, (Y/N)?"

I told him yes and it was done. At that moment, I was his. I've made a pact with the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer. 

"I assume that takes care of all your loose ends?"

I snapped out of the daze I was in and replied, "Yeah, I'm good! But, there is one thing I want to do."

"There is?" I nodded and my blush brightened. I got closer to him and got on my toes since he was taller than me. I pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was light and lasted six seconds. When I was done, I looked away in bashfulness. Lucifer held my face with both hands so that I'd make eye contact with him. "(Y/N). . . I've always known you wanted to do this. And I know what you'd like to do next as well."

I don't want to say it, but Lucifer completely read my desires. I thought only Asmo would be able to do that. The demon before me gave me a seductive smile. "We're heading straight to my room. You're going to spend your last night in the Devildom there, together with me. . . all night long, until she break of dawn."

One of his arms went around my waist to pull me closer to him. "I'm not letting anyone else have you now. . . **you're mine.** " With his last words, I followed him to his room so that he can truly prove that I belong to him. 


End file.
